User blog:BrigidTenenbaum2112/FOLLY J (Predictions, Comparisons to Palex, opinions)
NOTICE: THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG ASS BLOG. I wrote my thoughts about the episode down in my notebook after being sleep deprived and thinking somebody would care about them. I though "hey! why not make this into a blog and see what other people think!?' so i did just that, these are MY opinions, you dont have to agree with them,enjoy. Predictions: I'm a hardcore Palex fan, like eclare fangirl hardcore. The thought of folly j kind of made me angry, being a big fan of fadam, but after i saw fiona kiss holly j, i'll admit, i found it adorable. For me, there is no more denying that Fiona is a Lesbian, i doubt she is confused, i doubt she is bi, i think she is a lesbian. From season 9, they have been foreshadowing that she is gay, with the whole "If i thought you were straight we wouldnt be doing this" thing, and the fact she hasn't had a healthy relationship with any boys. looking back, i feel stupid for denying it. Holly j said that she had never seen fiona be so physical with another guy besides adam, and fiona's whole hannah montanna "best of both worlds" thing makes me think she is using adam, a male who is biologically female, to mask her real sexuality. Now about Holly j, i doubt she is gay, although, who would have thought that Paige was actually bisexual, right? ( off topic, After paige came out to hazel as being bisexual in High Fedelity pt2, why did she deny it to alex later on? that pissed me off) I doubt Holly j will return the feelings. so my prediction is basically that Fiona is a lesbian, loves holly j, holly j remains her FRIEND, nothing more, and she befriends adam after their rocky relationship( sort of like how jay and alex became friends afterword) Opinions: Although i'm positive Folly J wont happen, i have to admit, its kinda cute! The whole "what would i do without my mom and my girlfriend" thing was sort of cute, and the kiss at the end actually made me sigh...like the "awww" kind of sigh. i would love to see fiona with another girl, or even holly j, although folly j wont happen. Although i find it cute, i find it NOWHERE as cute as palex was. Comparisons to Palex: Ok, this one took alot of thought, and i was functioning off of 2 hours of sleep and energy drinks. Both Fiona and Alex have been inolved in some type of domestic violence. Both Alex and Holly J had money problems, both paige and holly j were queen bees, and both palex and folly j were enemies before. Theres more, i'm just lazy. Now, when Alex kissed Paige, Paige kissed back. They hinted that paige liked alex since "death of a disco dancer" she got stoned with alex to make alex go to the college fair, paige constantly tried to push alex in the right direction because she cared about her. During the premire alex was all touchy feely with paige, and her mom revealed that alex talks about her all the time. so basically they hinted that both alex and paige were attracted to eachother, and revealed that both were attracted to girls, for alex, she was girls only, for paige she was "free to date anybody, girl or boy" so she was bi( or pan, if you think about it) Holly J seems as straight as a line, but so did paige, for alex and fiona, you could basically tell it was comming. i think the reason i'm warming up to folly is that i love seeing fiona happy, i mean, i love seeing adam happy too, but he needs a girl who accepts him as STRICTLY MALE not "boyish and girlish" i hope that fiona will find a nice girl. Even if Folly J happens, i will always love palex more. so...tell me what you guys think!! i want to know your opinions/predictions Category:Blog posts